


Smokin' Hot

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Professors, Implied Sexual Content, Professors, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:For one, watching the other light up a fag gives new meaning to the phrase "smokin' hot."
Relationships: Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/479725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Smokin' Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> Written for the [2019 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/10426.html?thread=21434#cmt21434) on DW.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Will's smoking again. 

Her elbows rest on the ledge of the open window in the main room of their shared professor's quarters, oblivious to the fact that she's no longer alone as she stares pensively out into the night, a lit cigarette dangling from her fingertips. Minerva's lost track of how many times Will's vowed to quit over the years—for her health, to cut back on expenses, to be a better role model for the students, because some of her animals hate the smell of smoke, because some of them love it a little _too_ much—but it never lasts. Minerva tries to be a good partner, does what she can to support Will in whatever she decides, but secretly Minerva's never minded the habit. 

The first time Minerva ever saw Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, outside an underground queer bar in London, she'd been leaning up against a brick wall, fag in hand. Minerva had been struck still, overwhelmed by the sight of the most handsome woman she'd ever seen, the self-possessed confidence that Will effortlessly exuded. Minerva can still remember the sweet smell of nicotine surrounding Will in a hazy cloud, the orange glow of the burning cherry cutting through the night, the smoky taste of Will's tongue licking into her mouth and stealing her breath. It's been decades since that first time and seeing Will light up still takes Minerva back, makes her feel young again, giddy with that first flush of potent desire. 

Will's mouth wraps around her fag as she takes a deep drag, and Minerva shivers, imagining those same lips latched on to Minerva's clit, cheeks hollowed as she sucks. Will exhales, blowing curls of smoke out into the inky sky, and Minerva's skin tingles with the memory of Will's breath against her skin. 

When Minerva finally finished with the day's endless paperwork not fifteen minutes ago, all that was on her mind was returning back to their rooms, sharing a nice glass of Scotch with Will, and then collapsing into bed for a good night's sleep. Now, though, watching as Will stares out onto the Hogwarts grounds, the cigarette between her callused fingertips burning down to a nub, Minerva has something else in mind.

"Nice night for a smoke," she says, loud enough that Will startles and Vanishes the cigarette butt on instinct as she whirls around. Minerva laughs. "You didn't have to stop on my account."

Will grins a little sheepishly, though she must pick up on the mood Minerva's in, because her smile quickly turns cocky and suggestive. "No, I suppose I didn't. You never could resist me when I had a fag in my hand, could you?"

Minerva steps closer, runs a palm down the front of Will's robes, fingering the smart brass buttons. "Still can't," Minerva replies, her voice husky as she meets Will's hungry stare. "Take me to bed?"

Will pulls her in for a deep kiss that tastes of fire and smoke. 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
